Application packaging functionality in an on-demand database system was previously introduced to support exchanging customizations from one organization (org) to another. However, in early releases, limited support for customizations involving standard objects and page layouts was provided. For example, previously, there was limited or no ability to add custom fields to standard objects such as Accounts, Contacts, or Opportunities. In addition, there was no distinction between objects installed from the an application exchange directory and those created manually by customers in a subscribing organization. All objects could be modified at will by the administrators in the subscribing organization. This aspect opens up the possibility that changes to components of an Application could break integrations with external services or controls. Finally, there were limited facilities provided to support future upgrades to the components installed as part of a partner application.
Therefore it is desirable to provide systems and methods that overcome the above and other problems. In particular, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that: ensure that all packages downloaded from an application directory can be successfully installed to a subscribing organization, even if they have components named the same as other components in the subscriber organization; enable developers/publishers to publish or reference anything they can create manually; ensure that key integration points and business process automation logic can not be broken by the local administrators; and/or enable developers/publishers to provide updates to applications which have been installed by various users/subscribers.